Reboot
by Captain Kork
Summary: A more realistic rewrite of the ending scenes of Homefront. Robin nearly drowns, Kaldur and M'gann nearly die and the rest of the team are worried. Two-shot. Slight Supermartian and Birdflash
1. Reboot

**Hey, Dawn here! I know I should be working on YJL and WtJ but I have a good reason! You see, I actually have been working on both but they both seem a little... dry? So I'm working with that and found the prompt for this on the YJ Anon Meme on Livejournal. Both of my works in progress are being written so sit back and relax while reading this one :)**

**The prompt: **_So I want a rewrite of those end scenes (if not the whole episode) with a more realistic approach to the situation. Someone needs to panic over Kaldur and Robin, and someone needs to give Robin CPR. Kid Flash needs to show more reaction towards his best friend's near-death experience. Also, it doesn't make sense that they're all perfectly fine immediately afterwards, so work something out for that too, okay?_  
><em>I know I said realistic, but a touch of KFRobin doesn't hurt anyone, right? But I'm good with gen too!_

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.**

**Warnings: Near death and cursing.**

* * *

><p>"I surrender," The words echoed strangely and sounded wrong coming from her mouth. Artemis didn't like giving up, even if it was just pretend like it was then. "Stop the clock."<p>

Her eyes flickered to Kaldur, and her heart leapt into her throat. Was he…? Was M'gann…? Kaldur rolled over and looked at her with disbelief and Artemis was momentarily relieved that he was still awake until she realized how much effort it must have taken. The archer gulped and her eyes find Robin, who was so _still _(this is the first time she hasn't seen him moving and it was oh so _wrong_) and her breath caught when she couldn't tell if his chest was moving. She wanted to rush over there and check but she knew she had to go through with her plan. _Wait just a minute, Robin…_

Finally, her eyes roamed to Wally and Conner, who were chin deep in water and it was rising fast. Artemis forced herself to look away and back at the Reds. _Focus, Crock._ Artemis held her bow out in front of her and continued walking towards the robots. As soon as she got close, she stared into their red eyes. The male robot (Red Hurricane? Red Water?) held out his hand and Artemis smirked.

Suddenly, she jumped, kicking Red Hurricane in the chest. The female one (Artemis decided to call her Lady Red- and god she sounded like Robin did- _does_) blasted a stream of fire at her. Artemis kicked her in the face to avoid the flame; using her as a leverage point to flip backwards and simultaneously drew her metal arrow. She strung it quickly and shot it at the EMP emitter.

She held her breathe as the water completely encompassed Wally and Conner, hoping it would work. Her heart stuttered as Kaldur collapsed again and the arrow hit bull's eye, right under the transmitter. Artemis almost fainted with relief as the thing flared to life. The two robots fell and the water started to recede. The flame prison dissipated and cool air and moisture returned to Kaldur and M'gann.

"Kaldur? How's M'gann?" Conner called out, looking up towards his girlfriend and his teammate. Kaldur pushed himself up and looked down at his Martian friend.

"She breathes. I believe she will recover," Kaldur informed them his chest heaving.

"Are you okay, Kal?" Artemis asked, her eyes wide with worry trying to calm her raring emotions. Kaldur nodded though he laid back down, trying to reclaim his breath.

"Robin?" Wally cut in, "Is Robin okay?" Artemis' heart stopped.

"Robin!" She exclaimed as she turned around and fell to her knees beside her fallen comrade. The archer placed one hand on his chest as her other hand fumbled around for a pulse. The rest of her team waited with baited breath.

"He's-He's not breathing!" Artemis cried out, her hand clenching the fabric on the Boy Wonder's chest. Horror filled her up, Robin, her little brother Robin, wasn't breathing! He couldn't be dead!

"What?" Wally called out, his voice filled with fear. Artemis' training kicked in and soon she was pumping away at Robin's chest.

"It's not working!" She cried out, as she swooped down on the boy. She felt like she was defiling him as she pinched his nose and blew hard into his mouth but she knew it was the only way she could possibly save him. This process was repeated several times over and Artemis was beginning to become frantic until finally, Robin sputtered up water. Artemis turned his head to the side so that he wouldn't choke on it as it left his lungs.

The Boy Wonder glanced around the room and looked at her before giving her a shaky grin, "Way to get traught." He coughed once again and started wheezing.

"Don't say anything, moron! You were-you weren't breathing…" Artemis trailed off, her eyes tearing up before she threw her arms around the acrobat, "Don't scare us like that again, got it?" She scolded, crying into the younger boy's chest.

"Yes, ma'am," He replied with a tired grin.

"What she said!" Wally threw in, his voice filled with relief. Robin tried to sit up but ended up falling back with Artemis catching him.

"Are the others okay?" He asked, turning to throw a worried glance at M'gann (who was finally regaining consciousness) and Kaldur (who was _still _struggling to regain his regular breathing, but not as bad as before).

"I think you were the worst off, my friend," Kaldur told the young teen. Robin shrugged like he hadn't been dead for a whole two minutes.

"You don't look too good yourself, Kal," The Boy Wonder grinned. Kaldur gave the barest hint of a smile and pushed himself to his feet.

"Umm, should you really be doing that?" Artemis asked, her brow crinkling in worry. The Atlantean shook his head and pulled M'gann to a standing position. The two hobbled towards the stairs and Artemis groaned. Robin started struggling in her arms, wanting to join them. Artemis sighed, knowing she couldn't stop any of her extremely stubborn teammates and opted to help the youngest up.

The blonde half walked, half carried the Boy Wonder down the steps (though she was sure he wouldn't admit it later). When they got to the bottom they saw M'gann sitting on the ground leaning up against the still bound Conner and Kaldur leaning against the wall. Wally brightened up considerably when he saw Artemis set Robin on the floor.

"Robin!" Wally cried out, "You're alive!"

"Course I am," Robin grinned, leaning against Artemis' legs heavily, "A little water isn't going to hurt me." Instead of agreeing like Robin expected Wally to, the speedster became uncharacteristically serious.

"Don't say stuff like that! You were dead for like two minutes!"

"Only two minutes though," Robin rolled his eyes.

"That's a long time for a speedster, D-Robin, you know that," Wally huffed looking down. Robin's face softened and Artemis had the urge to look away.

"I'm fine, Wally, thanks for worrying though." The Boy Wonder grinned again and the speedster flushed.

"Well, Robin's doing better and so is M'gann, so what about you, Kal? You've been quiet," Wally called out to his leader. The Atlantean looked up in surprise.

"I am doing fine, I wasn't in as bad shape as M'gann and Robin," Said acrobat snorted.

"You still look like a breeze could knock you over," He snarked but instead of being offended Kaldur smiled, knowing that that was a Bat's insane way of saying 'You don't look so good, get better.'

"Well, now that that is over, how the hell do we get out of this metal prison?" Conner asked, looking up from where he had been conversing with M'gann.

"A laser?" Artemis suggested before realizing that the EMP wave was still in effect.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance, what has happened here?" A voice came from the Zeta Tubes. They turned to see Red Tornado gliding to them.

"A little visit from your family," Robin said and Artemis huffed.

"You're extremely nasty family!" She exclaimed, glaring at the robot. If Red Tornado had any eyebrows, he would've raised them.

"I was not aware I had relations," He said calmly, floating towards his fellow robots. Red began explaining where he was but Artemis was distracted by Rolly pulling itself out of the hole in the wall.

"Hey, boy," Conner sighed.

"The pulse has worn off!" Robin and Wally exclaimed together.

Red Tornado had bent down and barely brushed his finger against Lady Red's before her eyes burned red. Red Tornado turned around and immediately created three tornadoes, sucking the air out of the room before the Team could comprehend what was going on. The ones who were free grabbed at their throats, Robin collapsing first with M'gann and Kaldur soon after. Artemis' eyes went wide and her gaze met Wally's before she fell to the floor and the boy's slumping in their prison.

It could have been minutes later or it could have been hours when Artemis was shaken awake to find Superman looming over her. She sat up and glanced around the room, gripping her head.

"She's all right," Superman called out as Artemis laid her eyes on Wally and Conner, who at this point were nearly out of the metal binds. Kaldur was slowly being roused by a worried Aquaman and M'gann was leaning heavily against her uncle. Robin was surprisingly awake also, laughing softly at the look on Wally's face as the laser got closer to his person.

Artemis wasted no time in asking, "Is everyone alright?" Superman looked slightly surprised but he nodded.

"We're cool," Conner called out, though his eyes were fixed on M'gann's form, "Well, mostly," He allowed himself to smirk as he met Artemis' gaze and glanced back at Wally, who had a frightened look on his face.

"Kal? M'gann?" The archer asked.

"I'll be fine, just tired." M'gann responded, smiling softly.

"As am I," Kaldur agreed, "It is Robin we should worry about." Robin stopped laughing as over half the eyes in the room turned to stare at him, with Batman's being the most piercing.

"Guys, I'm fine," He tried to brush it off; "It was just a little water." The Boy Wonder used Batman's cape to pull himself up and spread his arms out as if to show he was fine. After trying to walk towards Wally (stumbling all the way) he almost collapsed as he started rubbing his chest. The speedster, who had just been broken out of the binds, blurred over to steady him.

"Because drowning is 'just a little water'." Wally snorted when Robin calmed himself, though he didn't remove his arms from around his best friend's shoulders.

Batman's eyes narrowed, "Explain." He commanded glaring at the group and Artemis realized the others must not have been awake much longer than she had. The archer wanted to answer but the Dark Knight's glare made her want to keep the information from him in fear of what he would do if he found out what happened.

It was Wally who finally answered with, "This idiot decided it would be a good idea to nearly drown."

"But I didn't drown," Robin pointed out and Wally huffed.

"Uh, actually, you kinda _did_. I'm pretty sure _not _breathing counts as drowning." The redhead reprimanded and Robin stuck his tongue out at him.

"He wasn't breathing," Batman said in a low voice, his gaze trained on his protégé.

"I'm fine!" Robin exclaimed.

"Artemis had to administrate CPR for two minutes before he finally started breathing again." Batman had gone still and the room had gone silent before suddenly, the Dark Knight swooped over and scooped up his partner.

"Hey!"

"I'm taking him to the Medical Bay in the Watchtower," Batman told his colleagues as he swept towards the Zeta Tubes. Artemis would've laughed at the sight of Robin being cradled like a little kid if the scenario wasn't so serious. A hand on her shoulder startled her out of her thoughts. She looked behind her to see Green Arrow looking at her with concern.

"Will he be okay?" Wally asked, breaking the silence. Flash sped to his nephew's side and swung an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, kiddo, he probably just needs some rest," The Scarlet Speedster told his sidekick. Wally looked far from reassured but let it go for the moment.

"Now," Martian Manhunter cut in, "You all need your rest."

"I want to know if Robin is okay!" Wally exclaimed with Artemis nodding along with him.

"You are all tired and it's been a long day for you all, get some rest. Asphyxiation causes lethargy and you all need your rest. You shall report the full events when you wake up tomorrow and then you can check on Robin." The older Martian explained, picking up his own niece.

"He's right, you know," Green Arrow said, guiding Artemis towards to Zeta Tubes.

"But what about the Mountain? And Red Tornado?" Wally burst out and Flash ruffled his hair.

"Leave that to us," And with that, the two blurs disappeared from the Mountain. Green Arrow continued to steer Artemis towards the tubes with Aquaman and Kaldur right behind them.

"Oh, before we get ahead of ourselves," Black Canary spoke up for the first time and Artemis just then realized she was there, "Supes, Batman says Conner is going home with you." She smirked and Superman opened his mouth to protest.

"Ah, ah, ah." Green Arrow waggled his finger at his fellow Leaguer, "Batman's word is law. He _is _the leader, after all." The archer tossed the Kryptonian a meaningful glance before turning back towards Artemis. "Let's get you home. I'm sure your mother is worried."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what dyou think? I'm thinking about making this a twoshot but... I don't know. What do you guys think? Did you like it?<strong>

**Also, I wanted to tell you, I'm playing around with the idea of writing a prequel to WtJ with Dick and his journey from his parents death to meeting the JLA. It's gonna be called It's Just Us (geddit?) so keep a look out for it!**

**~Dawn**


	2. Switch Users

**Surprised to see me? Sorry this took so long, I was struggling to write it. It's a little all over the place but I enjoyed writing it. This'll probably be it, unless I get more inspiration for it.**

**The reason Bats is worrying is because after someone nearly drowns, there can still be water in the lungs that up to twenty four hours later, suffocate you. It's called dry-drowning. (Researching this is part of the reason this took me so long...)**

**I couldn't resist adding some more KFR ;)**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.**

**Warnings: Mention of severe injury and cursing.**

* * *

><p>"Batman! Argh!" Robin groaned as he struggled to free himself from his mentor's arms. In response, the Dark Knight's arms simply tightened as they stepped out of the Zeta Tube. Batman ignored the look John Stewart gave the duo as he swept into the Medical Bay (which was strangely empty) and sat Robin down carefully. "Really, I'm fine!"<p>

"Tt," The Dark Knight snorted as he pulled down his cowl, "You're not fine," Bruce said blandly and he shot a glare at Robin when the boy opened his mouth, "I've used that excuse enough to know that you are _not _fine."

"Hmph," The Boy Wonder huffed and crossed his arms. He turned his face stubbornly away from his adopted father and glared at the metallic wall of the Med Bay. Bruce rolled his eyes and took off his cape and threw it over a nearby chair before searching the room for a stethoscope. When Robin thought the Dark Knight wasn't looking, he subtly rubbed his chest.

Once he found it, he turned back to his partner with a frown, "Uncross your arms." Robin spared Bruce a small glare and continued to stare holes into the wall. "Robin…" The older hero said warningly but the Boy Wonder ignored his partner. After a minute of silence the Dark Knight sighed agitatedly and strolled up to his adopted son. He reached out and pried the mask from his son's face and turned his head so Dick was now looking Bruce dead in the eye.

"Bruce!" The young acrobat squawked.

"Dick," The use of Robin's actual name made him fall short and he closed his mouth at Bruce's glare, "Uncross, your arms." Dick gave his father a helpless look before sighing and uncrossing his arms. Bruce allowed himself a smirk and descended upon his protégé.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence; after years of being partners they no longer had a need for words. They knew how to read each other and it was one of the reasons Dick knew that something was bothering Bruce. The Boy Wonder reached out and grabbed the Dark Knight's hand, directing the billionaire's attention his son's face.

_What's wrong? _Was the unspoken question in Dick's eyes and Bruce sighed. He ran a hand through his hair.

"You were extremely careless, today," Bruce told the young acrobat harshly, trying to cover up his actual feelings. _You almost died._

Dick caught what his father was trying to say though, "I handled it." He responded sounding slightly cocky. _I'm fine now. _At this Bruce's glare deepened.

"More like, Artemis handled it," He snapped as he turned away from the Boy Wonder to write on the medical chart sitting beside him. _You would've died without Artemis- you _did _die. _Dick pursed his lips and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, she was pretty asterous," The younger hero acknowledged with a smirk. Bruce had to stifle a snort at Dick's typical wordplay.

"Which is good for her," The Dark Knight said and threw down his pen, "Next time though," He turned back to glare again at his protégé, "Do better." Dick smiled at his adopted father's words. _Be more careful. I can't lose you, too._

"Aye, aye, cap'n!" The acrobat saluted Bruce (to which he got a well-deserved eye roll) and hopped down from the examination bed (which looked more like a dentist's chair). He began to head towards the door but the older hero latched onto the back of his shirt.

"Oh no you don't," The Dark Knight warned, "You're in the Bay for the rest of the night." Dick groaned loudly.

"Why?" The teen whined and Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"You almost drowned today (technically, you did) and I can't be sure you don't sure you don't still have water in your lungs. I'm keeping you under observation for the next 24 hours." The man deadpanned and Dick huffed, too tired to argue any further.

"What about debriefing though?" The young hero couldn't help but ask as Bruce guided him to an actual hospital bed as opposed to the chair.

The Dark Knight raised an eyebrow, "The Team will arrive tomorrow morning and we'll all debrief then, for now, get some rest." Bruce commanded and moved to ruffle his son's hair. Dick bit his lip and looked up at him with those heartbreaking eyes.

"What about Red Tornado?" He asked with a hint of anger. His father sighed again.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow," Bruce told him and turned to walk out of the room.

"Bruce," Dick called out, causing the Dark Knight to stop, "You're not going to hunt down RT and his wacko family, are you?" Bruce allowed himself a small smile at those words and the worry in his adopted son's words.

"As much as I'd love to dismantle all three of those robots, no, I need to tell Alfred that neither of us will be home tonight." He told the teen and he smirked at his son's raised eyebrow, "I'm sure Gotham can survive without us for the night. Alfred and Barbara will alert me if something happens. Now sleep." Bruce commanded Dick again- who now looked mollified- and swept out of the room. "I'll be back in a moment."

**oOo**

"So this is the elusive Watchtower- _damn._" Wally whistled as he sped to pop up beside Artemis and Green Arrow.

"Dammit, Wally!" The girl exclaimed, turning to glare at the speedster, "You're becoming like Robin and appearing out of freakin' _nowhere_!" The redhead grinned at her and pretended to be remorseful.

"I'm _soo _sorry, Artifact, how will you ever forgive?" Wally drawled and dodged a punch aimed at his head. Artemis clenched her fists and was about to respond when Conner walked up to join the pair.

"Hey guys," The clone greeted, nodding slightly.

"Hey, Con, how was the night with the Boy Scout?" Wally asked, throwing an arm around Conner. The raven grimaced slightly at the question.

"It was…" The Kryptonian tailed off, struggling to find the right words, "Different." He said finally.

"Not better?" Artemis wondered aloud and Conner shrugged.

"His apartment was pretty small and it was weird to not have more than two people in the place- normally it's me, M'gann, Rolly, RT," The trio shared a collective wince, "And sometimes one of you guys. It was surprisingly quiet." The Teen of Steel informed them with a sigh.

"In other words, he missed his good night kiss form M'gann," Wally grinned as he nudged the clone. Conner blushed and pointedly looked away when Artemis started snickering. He was saved from having to answer though when they came upon the huge meeting room.

This time it was Artemis who whistled, "_Damn._"

"Conner! Wally, Artemis!" M'gann called out, waving at the trio from where she stood next to Kaldur and her uncle.

"Hel_lo_, beautiful," Wally called back cheerfully, speeding to stand next to the Martian, "Hey, Kaldur."

"Good morning, Wally," She greeted her fellow redhead.

"Hey, Kal, Meg," Artemis nodded as she strolled up to her teammates and hit Wally upside the head, "Are you guys feeling better?"

"Yes, much better," Kaldur smiled softly at his teammate and nodded.

"Yup!" M'gann responded cheerfully.

"Morning, M'gann," Conner smiled at his fellow alien and kissed her cheek, "Morning, Kal." He nodded at his leader as he grasped M'gann's hand.

"Where's Robin?" Wally asked suddenly and Artemis stiffened up too. (Was he okay…?)

"Right here," A voice cackled from behind the group.

"Robin!" Wally exclaimed and with a burst of speed he was throwing his arms around his best friend. "You're okay!" His face suddenly fell and he pulled back from the hug briefly to look the Boy Wonder over, "You _are _okay, right? Because if you're not-" Robin cut him off with a laugh.

"I'm fine, dude," He assured the redhead and smiled as the rest of his teammates walked up to the pair.

"Are you sure?" M'gann asked, hovering be the acrobat's side worriedly.

"Yeah, M, I'm good," Robin rolled his eyes, "God, you guys are getting as paranoid as _Batman_," The Boy Wonder sent his mentor a pointed look though either he didn't see it or he ignored, none of them were sure, "What about you guys, though? None of you guys were in great shape either."

"We are all in good health," Kaldur informed his friend and put a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

"Good," Robin said and with a wide smile- so unlike his usual smirk.

"As touching as this reunion is, we need to know what happened," Batman rasped, effectively ending that conversation. Robin rolled his eyes at the glare his mentor was sending their way but he followed his teammates as they moved to stand in the line.

"Where should we start?" Kaldur asked with a frown, uneasy as he realized that all of their mentors were present along with a few others such as Wonder Woman and Zatara.

"The beginning would be nice," Black Canary told them, raising an eyebrow. Kaldur flushed slightly but nodded.

"Well, I was talking to Red Tornado before he went off to monitor duty-"

"Monitor duty?" Batman interrupted, his eyes narrowing, "I wasn't aware I assigned him monitor duty." The leader of the Justice League growled and sent a suspicious glance at Green Arrow who started to inch back.

"Because you didn't, sir," The young Atlantean gulped, trying to maintain his composure while resisting the urge to take several steps back, "He was- ah- covering for Green Arrow." Kaldur almost wished he didn't have to point fingers but he realized that Batman wouldn't take well to him withholding information.

"Queen…" The Dark Knight growled, turning his glare on the quickly retreating archer.

"I had stuff to do, Bats!" Green Arrow exclaimed. Batman obviously had to fight with himself to turn back towards the young heroes and not attack the archer then and there.

"We'll discuss you shirking your duties _later_." The team of young heroes were happy they weren't the ones out of favor with Batman at the moment from the way he said later. "Continue." The Dark Knight gestured to the team again.

"Well," M'gann began bashfully, still wary of Batman in his stewing anger, "Conner, Wally and I were working on Con's bike when they attacked…" The team took turns from there explaining the story to their mentors.

Batman stiffened when Robin mentioned how the pair was attacked without warning upon entering the base. The Dark Knight's face became more pinched as the Boy Wonder explained his and Artemis's adventure through the vents and how close they came to drowning each time. J'onn drifted over to put an arm around M'gann when Artemis explained how Kaldur and she were placed in a cage of fire.

Flash looked like he wanted to laugh when he heard about Wally and Conner's distraction. He and Batman shared a partially proud and partially smug glance at the mention of the Robin and Wally putting together the EMP Transmitter. Green Arrow rejoined the group with a frown as he heard about Artemis having to go at it alone.

All of the League members present were looking pained and worried when they Artemis recounted with tears in her eyes how she had gone to check on Robin and he wasn't breathing. How frantic she had become. The blonde was feeling the sadness and relief all over again and it took all she could not to burst into tears. Wonder Woman looked to be in a similar state and with a quick glance to her right she saw that Wally had grabbed Robin's hand into a tight squeeze.

"After the EMP wore off, Red Tornado went over towards the other androids and bent down to do something with them. What I don't know, all of a sudden he stood back up and started sucking the air out of the room." Kaldur wrapped up, casting a worried glance at Wally and Robin.

"Hmm," Batman hummed, pursing his lips into a thin line, "You did well, given the circumstances."

Black Canary rolled her eyes, "You guys did wonderful, but really, we're just happy you're alive."

"A couple tin cans can't keep us down," Robin crowed, the only one seemingly unaffected by the story. His joy was silenced by a glare from Batman, Black Canary, Artemis, _and _Wally.

"So, what now?" Wally asked, taking a small step forward, "Are we going to go after Red Tornado or what?"

"We," The Dark Knight gestured at the League, "Will handle Tornado; _you _will take another few hours of rest."

"What!" Robin exclaimed and Batman sent a warning glance at his protégé.

"Afterwards, we have a mission for you in India," Black Canary informed the ruffled teens.

"For now though, stay put." Batman commanded and the League began to file out, "Queen! You're with me!"

Green Arrow stopped from where he had been heading towards the Zeta Tubes, "Damn." The Team looked at each other.

"What do we do 'til then?" Artemis asked, frowning slightly.

"I don't know," Robin shrugged.

"I must talk to Batman, excuse me," Kaldur sighed, strolling after the departed hero.

"Tell us what happens between GA and Bats, will yah?" Wally called after their leader. Kaldur sent a smile over his shoulder in acknowledgement.

"Well, that was weird," Conner muttered with narrowed eyes.

"Follow him?" Artemis suggested with a smirk. Wally and Robin shoot grins at her.

"Totally."

"Hey," M'gann inquired suddenly before the rest of the Team got too far, "Wally, Robin, why are you holding hands?" Robin and Wally looked at their joint hands in surprise before jumping apart blushing.

"Nothing!" The pair take off after their leader and steadily avoid looking at each other.

"They are so into each other," Artemis snickered.

* * *

><p><strong>Lame ending? A bit. Could I resist? Nope :).<strong>

**Hope this was at least close to your expectations of me. I really enjoyed writing this. Thanks for all the support you guys!**

**Until next time! Same Bat Time, same Bat Channel.**

**~Dawn**


End file.
